¡Te odio Malfoy!
by ImladrisAngel
Summary: Draco, el chico malo de Howarts y prefecto de Slytherin se fija en ella, sí ¡en una Weasley! ¿Podrá el odio de sus apellidos interponerse entre ellos? ¿Que ocurrirá cuando Ginny se entere de los oscuros secretos que guarda Draco? Si te gustan las historias de romance, misterio, amores prohibidos, pasión y odio... ¡Esta es tú historia! Dejar reviews;)
1. Tras el toque de queda

**N/A: **¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo y alocado fic sobre -por primera vez- la pareja Draco/Ginny (los amores prohibídos son mí perdición *-*). En fin, espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones ;) Ahora sí, os dejo leer!

**CAPÍTULO 1- TRAS EL TOQUE DE QUEDA**

Ginny caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del castillo, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Miró su reloj _¡mierda! _pasaban ya quince minutos de las once, la hora máxima a la que se les permitía a los alumnos estar fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes.

_¡En este momento los prefectos deben estar comenzando su ronda nocturna!_ se maldijo Ginny con frustración.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr por el laberinto de pasadizos. Llevaba un par de pesados libros entre los brazos, ya que se había pasado por la biblioteca a recogerlos para poder hacer los trabajos de herbología y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero se le había echado el tiempo encima buscándolos entre los numerosos estantes y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ginny corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Una vez allí comenzó a caminar airadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¡Ya pasaba media hora de las once!

Con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera, torció por el pasadizo que se abría a su derecha, al fondo del cual ya podía divisar el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pensó que se había salvado del castigo cuando de repente escuchó una voz tras de sí.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es una pequeña Gryffindor infringiendo las normas!- Se mofó alguien detrás de ella. Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Vaya! Mejor aún... ¡La hermana de Weaslipis infringiendo las normas!

Ginny reconocíó al Slytherin enseguida. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el chico más arrogante y engreido de todo Hogwarts. La mayoría de las chicas estaban coladitas por él, pero lo cierto era que ella no llegaba a entender que veían en alguien así. Ginny jamás se fijaría en un chico como él, alguien que solo disfrutaba metiéndose con los demás.

Le dirigió una mirada de odio, maldiciendo su suerte por haberse topado con él. ¿Por qué habían tenido que nombrarle prefecto?

-¿Qué se te ha perdido a estas horas, Weasley? ¿Andabas jugando con algún amiguito en una habitación oscura? -Se burló Draco, mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Estaba en la biblioteca, estúpido! Aunque supongo que no sabes qué es eso.-Replicó con una sonrisita burlona-¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti a estas horas? ¿El cerebro? Sigue buscando a ver si hay suerte.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a tus superiores, Weasley.-Dijo borrando su sonrisa con disimulada sorpresa. Siempre le había parecido que la menor de los Weasley era una mojigata, pero al parecer se había equivocado de lleno. -Déjame ver... -Draco hizo un movimiento rápido hacia ella y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía entre sus manos uno de los libros que la Gryffindor llevaba entre los brazos.

-¡Devuélvemelo, Malfoy!- Le exigió mientras intentaba recuperarlo, pero Draco lo sostenía por encima de su cabeza y Ginny por más que lo intentaba no lograba alcanzarlo.

-Hmm... ¿Plantas carnívoras? -Dijo leyendo el título -Qué aburrido... di este tema el año pasado, podríamos quedar un día y te doy clases... hacia estas horas, en algún cuarto vacío -Dijo guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ginny apretó los labios, conteniendo su creciente enfado.

-Dudo mucho que necesite tu ayuda -Dijo soltando un bufido mientras hacía rodar sus ojos- Devuélveme mi libro, ahora.

-Y si no quiero... ¿Qué me harás? - Se burló Draco, retándola.

Ginny volvió a saltar, tratando en vano de recuperar su libro. Y Draco volvió a reír.

-¿De verdad lo quieres, Weasley? -Le preguntó con una peligrosa media sonrisa.

-No tiene gracia. ¡Devuélvemelo de una vez!- Dijo Ginny malhumorada. Draco la observó, clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los de ella con esa sonrisa de diversión suya. El Slytherin estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran detrás de él, pero lo cierto era que estaba cansado de eso (no es que no le gustara… un polvo rápido nunca venía mal) pero había olvidado lo que era que una chica le odiara, le planteaba un nuevo reto.

-¿Te divierto?- Dijo la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Demasiado- Susurró él elevando un poco más las comisuras de los labios.

Ginny trató de mantener la calma, pese a que ya no le quedaba paciencia y alargó la mano para que le entregara el libro de una vez por todas.

-Ahí dentro hay un montón de Gryffindors despiertos -Dijo al ver que Draco no tenía intención de devolverle el libro por las buenas, señalando el retrato de la Señora Gorda al final del pasillo- Si no me devuelves el libro, los llamaré y harán que me lo devuelvas.

-Vaya... ¿Es eso una amenaza, Weasley? -Preguntó el rubio, acercándose a Ginny hasta estar casi encima de ella. -Eso sería peligroso -Le susurró burlón al oído.

Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo con asco, hasta dar con la espalda contra la pared.

-No te acerques a mí -Le espetó con rabia.

Un brillo de diversión iluminó los ojos de Draco mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia ella, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Quieres esto, Weasley? - Le preguntó apoyándose con una mano contra la pared y sujetando el libro de Ginny con la otra, lejos de ella.

Ginny alargó el brazo que tenía libre -ya que con el otro sujetaba los demás libros que llevaba- y trató de arrebatarle su libro, aunque él no la dejó moverse, puesto que la tenía bloqueada contra la pared con su cuerpo.

-¡Suéltame!- Le exigió con un nerviosismo perceptible debido a los escasos centímetros de distancia que se interponían ahora entre su boca y la de él. Draco sonrió de lado y clavando sus ojos en los de ella se acercó aún más, hasta casi rozar sus labios. Ginny giró la cara en un movimiento rápido.

De repente, unas voces los interrumpieron.

-APARTATE DE MI HERMANA, MALFOY -Ginny reconoció al instante la furiosa voz.

_¡Ron!..._

Draco se apartó rápidamente de Ginny, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la pareja y la pelirroja aprovechó ese instante de distracción para recuperar su libro de las garras del Slytherin y alejarse de él.

-¡Ginny!- Gritó Hermione, alarmada, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡¿Qué haces con Malfoy?! -Le preguntó entre susurros, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-¡No hacía nada! No es lo que parece- Se defendió ella -Él estaba aquí... y yo iba a entrar a la sala... ¡pero cogió mi libro! -Se quejó susurrando a su vez.

-... estaba a la caza de alguna alumna extraviada, te sorprendería la cantidad de alumnas que llegan a deshora, Weasley -Dijo Draco con una sonrisa pervertida. Ron lo miraba con odio.

-Oh, ¿tienes miedo de mí, comadreja? -Se burló el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad -No haría nada con tu hermana que ella no quisiera hacer. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Malfoy, ¿me oyes?- Le amenazó Ron mordazmente, a lo que Draco no pudo evitar reir.

-Pero qué pena me das.-Soltó con desdén, y sin más se dio la vuelta con cara de asco y marchó haciendo ondear su capa tras de sí.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ron se dio la vuelta enfadado y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron en silencio.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Malfoy, Ginny? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Has comido algo que te ha sentado mal? - Le recriminó entonces Ron a su hermana, enfadado e incrédulo, mientras Hermione le decía la contraseña al cuadro y entraban a través de él al interior de la sala.

-Yo no estaba con él ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar conclusiones precipitadas? Solo estabamos discutiendo, Ron -Se defendió Ginny cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba suficientemente enfadada como para tener que lidiar con su hermano.

En ese momento apareció Harry, quien se había levantado del sofá y había corrido hacia ellos en cuanto los había visto atravesar el retrato de la entrada.

-¿Ginny, dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todas partes -Inquirió este.

-Perdona, estaba en la biblioteca... necesitaba un par de libros -Se disculpó, motrándole los libros que traía.

-¡Estaba con el estúpido de Malfoy, Harry! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Mi hermana y Malfoy! -Soltó Ron, aun incrédulo.

-¡Yo no estaba con él! Él solo se estaba burlando de mí, como hace con todos. -Declaró a punto de explotar. No entendía por qué su hermano no dejaba de repetir lo mismo... ¡Ella jamás estaría con Malfoy! Además, ¡estaba saliendo con Dean! enseguida se puso tensa, incómoda al pensar en él. Habían vuelto a discutir, cada vez lo hacían más a menudo y no sabía qué hacer…

-...Ron, déjala de una vez, está claro que ella no quería nada con él, y de todas formas… ¡Es mayorcita! ¡No puedes controlarla, no tiene diez años!- Dijo Hermione tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, como de costumbre.

Ron iba a replicar alguna cosa cuando un vaso se rompió en mil pedazos detrás de ellos, haciendo que toda la sala quedara de repente en un incómodo silencio. Ginny dio un respingo y al darse la vuelta vio a Dean sentado en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea, con la cara contraida de rabia.

-¡Dean! No es lo que piensas…-Se apresuró a decir Ginny, pero Dean no la escuchaba. Había comenzado a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, seguido por Seamus, hasta desaparecer por la escalera de caracol al final de la sala.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas y susurró -No me espereis para desayunar- antes de subir corriendo la escalera, sin darles tiempo a responder.

Subió los peldaños de dos en dos llegando rápidamente a su habitación. Cuando entró en su cuarto una sensación confortante la invadió, la estufa del centro de la sala estaba encendida y el calor que desprendía era bienvenido ya que era invierno y el castillo estaba helado.

Colocó los libros de la biblioteca sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama con desgana mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse pero no lo consiguió.

Se metió entonces en la mullida cama, corriendo las cortinas escarlata para que no la molestaran y ahogó su llanto contra la almohada.

**Espero que este primer capi os haya gustado, si quereis que siga con la historia solo teneis que dejar un coment con vuestra opinión, de lo contrario dejaré esta historia para centrarme en otras :c**

**Mil gracias por leer, espero vuestras críticas! ;)**


	2. Corazones rotos

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo la continuación del fic, espero que os guste, gracias de nuevo por leer y por comentar! :)

**CAPÍTULO 2- CORAZONES ROTOS**

Ginny tenía mala cara cuando despertó aquella mañana debido al insomnio pero no quedaba rastro alguno de las lágrimas derramadas la noche anterior.

Adormecida miró a su alrededor buscando un ápice de luz, pero tan solo atinó a ver la reinante oscuridad. A tientas consiguió descorrer las cortinas que envolvían su cama y alarmada comprobó que estaba sola en la pequeña estancia. ¡No quedaba ya nadie en el cuarto! Miró su reloj mientras a duras penas se acostumbraba a la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. La hora del desayuno había pasado, aunque de todas formas no tenía apetito. Lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era no llegar a tiempo para coger uno de los carruajes a Hogsmeade y no poder comprar varios artículos escolares que necesitaba urgentemente.

_También necesito hablar con Dean _se recordó. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él. La noche anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de explicarse pero albergaba la esperanza de poder hacerlo hoy. _Lo entenderá _se dijo esperanzada, sabiendo que no había nada que temer ya que aunque últimamente discutían a menudo él la quería y ella a él.

Comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, ¡seguramente todos estarían ya a punto de partir hacia Hogsmeade! Tendría suerte si conseguía llegar a tiempo para coger la última carroza…

Se puso el jersey de lana roja que le había confeccionado su madre las Navidades pasadas y lo convinó con unos jeans negros y botas altas. Cogió entonces su abrigo preferido, un gorro de lana, un par de guantes y una bufanda a juego, y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

Fuera seguía nevando -no había parado en toda la noche- por lo que todo el paisaje estaba cubierto por un espeso manto blanco.

Cuando llegó al patio de entrada, Ginny alcanzó a divisar un carruaje negro tirado por thestrals, caballos alados invisibles a sus ojos. Aliviada comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia éste tiritando de frío.

Estaba ya a un par de metros del vehículo cuando de repente paró en seco, llevándose las manos a la boca ahogando un sollozo. Ante ella se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba: Dean estaba en el carruaje, besándose apasionadamente con una morena de Ravenclaw quien se hallaba sentada en su regazo.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente en su pecho y sus ojos se inundaron de saladas lágrimas. Sentía cómo se rompía en un millón de pedazos. No alcanzaba a escuchar sonido alguno salvo los martilleantes latidos de su desbocado corazón.

El mundo de repente se había parado congelándose a su alrededor. Retrocedió varios pasos torpemente mientras un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin la adelantaba, apartándola de su camino a empujones. Impotente vió como la carroza partía segundos más tarde.

Subitamente, mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen, sintió un fuerte impacto en la cabeza. Aturdida se dio la vuelta y ante ella se encontró con Draco Malfoy, quien tenía una media sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro.

Ginny se fijó en lo que sostenía entre las manos pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bola de nieve impacto de lleno en su cara sin tener oportunidad de esquivarla. Draco rió mientras Ginny se frotaba la cara enfadada, quitándose los restos de nieve.

-¿Tan fuerte te he dado?- Preguntó mientras reía alzando una ceja al fijarse en los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.

-Más quisieras, idiota- Replicó ésta mordaz, dándose la vuelta tratando de secarse los ojos con sus manos. Sin embargo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr descontroladas por sus mejillas con el recuerdo de la imagen de Dean aun en su cabeza.

No se immutó cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su gorro y desordenó su cabello. Draco, desconcertado a sus espaldas recogió con una mano el gorro mientras que con la otra se peinaba su pelo rubio, también alborotado por el viento.

-¿Lo quieres, Weasley?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Puedes quedártelo- Le respondió ella sin entrar en su juego, intentando que su voz sonara firme. Y antes de que el Slytherin pudiera decir nada Ginny ya se alejaba de vuelta al castillo, escondiéndo la cara al pasar a su lado.

Draco dejó de reír. ¿Quién se creía que era la Weasley para darle la espalda?

-¡Eh, Weasley! ¿No ibas a Hogsmeade?- Le gritó con un deje de enfado, aunque ella estaba ya lejos de él.

Ginny no le hizo caso, ahora mismo encontrarse con Draco Malfoy era lo peor que le podía haber pasado ¿Es qué no tenía ya suficientes problemas?. Siguió avanzando por el patio a través del fuerte viento que soplaba en su contra.

Draco, comenzó a correr hacia Ginny y al alcanzarla tiró de ella sujetando su muñeca con firmeza.

Ginny se dio la vuelta bruscamente como un resorte y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Al ver que no conseguía soltarse comenzó a golpear el pecho del rubio con rabia, utilizando la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! -Sollozó Ginny.

Draco se sorprendió al ver el rostro lloroso de la chica. _¿Pero qué…? _Estaba seguro de que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Pero de qué hablas? -Inqurió el Slytherin frunciendo el ceño mientras aprisionaba con enfado la mano con la que la pelirroja le estaba golpeando.

-¡Sueltame! -Le exigió ella, indefensa e impotente mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Draco suspiró nerviosamente, secándo su las lágrimas con suavidad. Verla llorar no le gustaba, Weasley o no.

Otra ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores los zarandeó. Ginny se estremeció, comenzando de nuevo a temblar de frío. Draco sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el gorro de la pelirroja y se lo entregó con una mirada inexpresiva. La Gryffindor no sabía que estaría pensando el rubio -_y tampoco me importa-_ pensó entonces, cojiendo el gorro y colocándoselo mientras susurraba: Gracias.

En esos instantes el último carruaje a Hogsmeade llegó, y detrás de ellos se comenzaron a oir voces que llamaban a Malfoy.

-¡Eh! -Gritaba una Slytherin para atraer su atención mientras la pandilla se acercaba a ellos -¿Vienes o qué?- preguntó a Draco cuando estuvo a su lado. La pelirroja no reconoció a la rubia, pero era muy guapa, -y seguramente odiasamente antipática- un prototipo de niña rica y malcriada.

Enseguida vinieron tres Slytherins más siguiendo a la chica. Se trataban de la tediosa Pansy Parkinson, de Zabini -el mejor amigo de Draco- y de Theodore Nott.

-Tío, te estabamos buscando -Dijo Zabini a Draco, dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda. -¿Y quién es esta belleza? -Añadió fijándose por primera vez en Ginny.

-Es una Weasley- Bufó la arpía de Pansy detrás de él.-Dejad de perder el tiempo con ella y vámonos.

-Disculpa a esta panda de maleducados… Soy Blaise -Dijo tendiéndole una mano- ¿Y tu eres…?

-Ginny- Dijo ésta en respuesta, estrechando su mano.

-Bonito nombre -Le dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

-No puedo… tengo algunas cosas pendientes que hacer- Se excusó Ginny.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos por ahí nena -Le dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien, ya vale… -Le dijo Draco molesto empujándolo lejos de Ginny.

-Si fueras listo no le dirigirías la palabra a esa estúpida Gryffindor -Inrtervino Pansy dirigiendose a Blaise- Aunque los dos sabemos que te falta inteligencia -Gruñó con su voz de pito mientras se aferraba al brazo de Draco.

-Que no te engañe -Apostilló la rubia, dirigiéndose a Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa- Lo único que quiere conocer Blaise de ti es tu cuerpo, nada más.

-¿Celosa? Sabes que eso no es cierto -Dijo Blaise a la barbie.

-…Maldita sea Pansy ¡suéltame de una vez! - Maldijo Draco tratando de deshacerse del agarre de la chica, quien lo soltó de mala gana.

-No hace falta que me grites -Se quejó humillada -¿Ahora prefieres a esa traidora de sangre? ¿Qué hacías con ella? -Le acusó con rabia.

-Al menos ella no es una garrapata -Dijo Draco con esa media sonrisa de superioridad suya, sabiendo que le estaba dando donde más dolía.

-¡Eres un traidor! -Escupió Pansy sin saber que decir, roja de rabia.  
en ese momento Zabini decidió romper tensiones cogiéndola del brazo y llevándosela a rastras hasta el carruaje que seguía parado.

-Quédate ahí -Le dijo una vez hubieron llegado, mirándola fijamente con la amenaza bailando en sus ojos. La Slytherin lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que Blaise tomo por un _sí_.

Ginny se sentía desplazada entre tanta serpiente, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar o que decir. Blaise volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión.

-Draco, no dejes que te pique esa descerebrada -Dijo refiriéndose a Pansy- Y vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde -Entonces se acercó a Ginny con una sonrisa radiante y le susurró al oído: Hasta luego, leoncita. Dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla que la chica no esperaba. Acto seguido se alejó hacia el carruaje, seguido de cerca por la rubia y Nott quienes farfullaban mirando de reojo a Ginny.

-No te dejes enredar por Blaise, sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho -Le aconsejó Draco -¿Seguro que no vienes? Antes parecía que ibas a coger un carruage -Dijo alzando una ceja.

-No pienso ir con vosotros -Dijo poniéndo mala cara tras echar un vistazo a los ocupantes de la carroza- Y… Blaise me parece el más decente de por aquí -Dijo acusadoramente, a lo que Draco se hizo el ofendido.

-¿El más decente? Se ve que me conoces poco… no hay nadie más decente que yo -Dijo con una media sonrisa. Ginny alzó las cejas divertida.

-Ya, claro, ahora vas a decirme que eres Draco Malfoy, "el _decente_ acosador de menores". -Dijo cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Draco rió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo no acoso a menores, ellas vienen a mí. -Puntualizó excusándose.

-No es así como lo cuentan…

-No hagas caso a todo lo que dice la gente, Weasley ¿no te enseño eso tú madre? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Algo me decía -Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Total, ¿que no vas a Hogsmeade porque tienes miedo de un par de serpientes?- Se burló Draco.

-Yo no tengo miedo a unos cuantos estupidos como tú, Malfoy -Repuso sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos grisáceos.

-Entonces… recuerdame porqué no vienes -La provocó el Slytherin.

-¡Draco, sube ya! O te quedas en tierra -Le gritó Zabinih desde el vehículo.

Draco se volvió hacia él sin borrar la media sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Ya voy! -Gritó, volviendo a mirar a Ginny interrogativamente.

-¿Qué parte de NO no entiendes? Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Oh vamos… ¿Mejores que ir a Hogsmeade con un apuesto rubio al lado? Eso duele Weasley -Se hizo el ofendido Draco.

Ginny alzó una ceja negando con la cabeza. No, no iba a ir, no quería encontrarse con Dean después de haberlo visto en los brazos de otra. Lo suyo estaba finiquitado definitivamente, y tampoco tenía ganas de tener que soportar a la estúpida de Pansy o a la barbie de Slytherin todo el trayecto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Draco con un movimiento rápido la había cogido en brazos, cargándola a la espalda como un saco de patatas.

-¡Draco, suéltame! -Chilló la chica, sujetándose el gorro con las manos para evitar que se le cayera.

-¿Ahora me llamas por mi nombre? -Preguntó él, sonriendo complacido mientras avanzaba hacia el carruaje.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy! -Rectificó, luchando para que la soltara. Entonces Draco se paró en seco y dejó caer un poco más a Ginny, quien ahora quedó colgada con la cabeza a medio metro del suelo.

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte, Weasley? -Inquirió.

-¡No! Malfo…-Draco no la dejó terminar, volvió a dejarla caer hasta que su cabeza quedó a escasos centímetros del suelo nevado.

-¡Draco por favor, no! -Chilló asustada, lo que hizo reir a Draco.

-Eso está mejor -Dijo, y volvió a colocársela a la espalda en la misma posición que al principio, haciendo que su cabeza quedara por debajo de su espalda.

-¿Te gustan las vistas? - Le preguntó sonriendo de lado mientras seguía caminando hacia el carruage.

-No. Bájame de una vez, no tiene gracia -Se quejó enfadada.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta mi trasero? -Se ofendió él.

-Estoy diciendo que me bajes -Repuso luchando para que la bajara.

-Somos uno más -Anunció al resto de Slytherins, subiéndo al carruaje y descargando a una rabiosa Ginny entre él y Zabini.

Aprisionada entre ambos cuerpos, Ginny ya no pudo escapar.

**¿Qué os a parecido el capi? ¿Qué os a gustado y qué no? Dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones )**

**Nos leemos en breve!:)**


	3. Hogsmeade

**CAPÍTULO 3- HOGSMEADE**

**N/A:**Se que tardo en subir capis, me tendréis que perdonar... aquí os dejo el capítulo tres, espero que os guste!

Ginny cogió la mano que Blaise le tendía para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. No podía creer que hubiera hecho tan largo y pesado trayecto con esas dos arpías: Pansy y la rubia -que descubrió que se llamaba Ashley- sentadas delante de ella. Ambas no podían disimular la envidia que sentían porqué era Ginny y no una de ellas la que se encontraba sentada entre Draco y Zabini, los chicos más deseados de Slytherin.

Tras ella, Theodore Nott se preparaba para bajar. El Slytherin de pelo negro tampoco le había caído en gracia. Era un chico ambicioso y demasiado serio, además era de mente cerrada -como la mayoría de Slytherins- y la miraba con inferioridad por ser de Gryffindor.

Ginny al fin tocó el suelo nevado de Hogsmeade con sus propios pies. Al salir se alejó un par de pasos del carruaje para permitir bajar a los demás mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Lo había conseguido, había sobrevivido a aquel viaje interminable.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó Blaise cerca de su oreja, tomándola por la cintura. Ginny dio un respingo y asintió, deshaciéndose sutilmente de su agarre. Que la pudieran ver yendo con Slytherins ya era malo, que la vieran abrazada a uno de _esos_ en concreto… era mucho peor.

-Estaba disfrutando del paisaje, me había aburrido de ver solo árboles.

Blaise rió, sin inmutarse del rechazo.

-Un pueblecito acogedor este, ¿que te parece si te invito a tomar algo, leoncita?

-Sería un placer acompañaros -Intervino Draco, apareciendo detrás de ellos y colocándose entre ambos, pasando los brazos por encima sus hombros.

La pelirroja se deshizo del brazo del rubio molesta aun por el hecho de que este la arrastrara hasta la carroza anteriormente.

-Tienes suerte de que sea tu guardaespaldas Weasley, muestra al menos un poco de agradecimiento- Se hizo el ofendido Draco, aunque en realidad su rechazo lo enfadaba, odiaba ser rechazado, de hecho había sentido esa sensación pocas veces y ahora esta caía sobre él como un balde de agua fría. Sentía la efímera irritación palpitar en su interior mientras cogía a la Gryffindor por la cintura atrayéndola de nuevo hacia si.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de ellos, sobretodo con Draco, aunque Blaise no tenía mejor fama.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde queréis ir? -Preguntó Zabini con un deje de fastidio en la voz. Su mejor amigo era siempre tan oportuno…

-¿A las Tres escobas? -Propuso Draco sin inmutarse.

-Conmigo no contéis. Malfoy suélteme, me voy… gracias por el viaje. –Añadió inexpresiva, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Está bien… entonces ¿algo más íntimo? -Propuso Draco aferrando con más fuerza a la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-¿Íntimo? Si lo que quieres es intimidad yo me sé un par de sitios… -Comenzó Zabini.

-Ya sabemos que conoces muchos sitios -Atajó el rubio negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sitios? -Preguntó Ginny enfadada.

-Sitios oscuros a los que no dejaré que te lleve -Terminó el Slitherin sin apartar la mirada de Zabini, quien alzó las manos en señal de disculpa sin esconder la diversión que la situación le producía.

-En fin, si no queréis visitar esos lugarcitos…

-No, no queremos -Confirmó Ginny, con su cabello ahora alborotado por culpa del viento helado que adquiría cada vez más intensidad. Entonces una nueva ráfaga de viento, más fuerte que las demás, los zarandeó, e involuntariamente la Gryffindor se aferró con fuerza al cálido cuerpo de rubio.

-Si queréis intimidad propongo ir a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. –Sugirió Zabini, a lo que Draco asintió, dirigiendo la mirada a la temblorosa Ginny, quien tiritaba con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Sonriendo de lado Draco la cogió en brazos, antes de que esta pudiera replicar.

-Draco, suéltame -Se quejó la pelirroja abochornada, tratando sin fuerzas de hacer que la soltara. –Por favor…

Draco no la hizo caso, y apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo se encaminaron hacia el pequeño local localizado a las afueras de Hogsmeade, dejando atrás a Pansy y al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué tomarán? -Preguntó el dueño del recinto, un tabernero fornido entrado en años.

-Tres hidromieles por favor. Cóbrelos de mí cuenta -Respondió Blaise, quien se sentaba al lado de Draco. Ginny se encontraba frente a los dos.

El tabernero no tardó en regresar con las bebidas, y tras colocarlas sobre la mesa volvió a marcharse.

-¿Slughorn también os a reclutado a vosotros para su "club de las eminencias"? -Preguntó Ginny -quien ya había entrado en calor-, ya que el nuevo profesor de pociones la había invitado tanto a ella como a Harry y a Hermione a participar.

-¿También tu estás dentro? -Se sorprendió Blaise -Ahí solo estamos los mejores… por eso Draco no ha sido invitado -Dijo dándole un codazo amistoso a su amigo mientras reía. -Bueno, en realidad Draco sigue esperando su invitación… pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, la carta no llegará.

-¿Te quieres callar? Conseguiré que me admita. -Declaró malhumorado el rubio dando un trago a su bebida.

-No creo que te admitan… está reservado exclusivamente a las eminencias ¿recuerdas? -Se burló Ginny sonriendo de lado.

-¡Uhh! eso duele -Rió Blaise alzando las cejas.

-Muy graciosa Weasley… -Bufó Draco, quemándola con sus ojos grisáceos -¿Qué os apostáis a que entro? – Inquirió cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? -Se sorprendió Ginny.

Draco asintió, el reto brillando en sus ojos.

-Si Slughorn me acepta, el día de su famosa fiesta de Navidad serás mí pareja, y durante todo ese día tendrás que obedecer al pié de la letra todo lo que yo te ordene.

-¿Quieres que sea tu esclava? Eso no es justo -Lo acusó Ginny frunciendo el ceño sorprendida- Y no iría contigo a nada, menos a un baile -Dictaminó algo incrédula.- Pero bueno, imaginemos por un momento que aceptara… ¿Qué pasaría si tu pierdes la apuesta?

-Entonces tendrá que acostarse con Pansy -Sugirió Zabini con malicia.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Draco, atragantándose con la bebida- No haría eso ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello -Consiguió decir cuando se recuperó.

-Me parece justo -Aprobó Ginny intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Zabini.

-Si estás seguro de que Slughorn te meterá en el equipo no tienes nada que temer, ¿no? –Lo retó Zabini sonriendo abiertamente.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Apostaran lo que apostaran él ganaría, su padre tenía buenos contactos y conseguiría que el estúpido de Slughorn lo admitiera en su estúpido club elitista. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber un club de ese tipo en el que no estuviera él?

-Está bien -Aceptó al fin, alargando el brazo hacia Ginny para sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos -Vete comprando un vestido Weasley, muy corto a ser posible - Dijo con un brillo de diversión en la mirada. Aunque no consiguió borrar la sonrisa de Ginny, quien sabía de sobras que Malfoy no conseguiría entrar en el club de las eminencias, por mucho que eso le molestara.

Entonces el Slytherin cambió de tema, y comenzaron a hablar sobre las mayores locuras que habían cometido en el ámbito amoroso.

-Estuve con siete chicas diferentes en una semana -Admitió Draco.

-Vale, lo reconozco, eso supera cualquier cosa -Comentó Ginny dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo lo supero, llevo saliendo con una Ravenclaw dos semanas y ni siquiera sé su nombre -Aseguró Zabini algo avergonzado pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-De acuerdo, eso es insuperable. Malfoy acéptalo, Blaise gana -Rió la pelirroja.

Draco bufó.

-Sí... Blaise gana el premio al más putón de Hogwarts. Lástima que no esté aquí Pansy, ella es la reina por excelencia. -Comentó Draco dando un trago a su bebida.

-Lo de Pansy es una enfermedad -No queda ningún tío con el que no se haya liado.

-¿Draco y Pansy…? -Comenzó Ginny.

-Sí -Afirmó Zabini -Aunque no se lo tengas en cuenta, estaban borrachos y ella comenzó a insinuársele, como hace siempre…

-Todos cometemos estupideces de vez en cuando, deja de recordarme lo de aquella noche cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

La Weasley rió.

-Así que el gran Draco Malfoy cayó en la tentación, eh -Se burló.

-Me echaron del paraíso por comer del árbol prohibido… Se nota que soy superior al resto de los mortales ¿no?

-¿Le pusiste los cuernos a Eva con la serpiente? Que típico de ti se mofó Blaise a su vez.

-Pero que creído te lo tienes -Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. -El caso es que te liaste con Pansy.

-No solo liarse…

-Estaba borracho- Se defendió el Slytherin fulminando a los dos con la mirada. - Y Zabini no es una excepción, también él se lo pasa bien con esa de vez en cuando, ¿o no?

-Solo cuando estoy aburrido… -Se excusó.

-Pero que necesitados -Dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y que hay de ti Weasley? Cuéntanos sobre tus relaciones amorosas… ¿o eres más de amigos con derechos? -Preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa.

-¿Amigos con derechos? Madura Malfoy...

-¿Entonces tienes novio? -Preguntó Blaise.

La verdad es que Ginny no quería hablar de Dean -y menos con esos dos- por lo que optó por no dar detalles.

-Rompí con el que estaba saliendo, estoy mejor así -Dijo tratando de sonreír restándole importancia.

-¿Y quien era? Normalmente no me fijo en los de mí mismo sexo, ya me entiendes.

-Un idiota ¿qué más da? -Le restó importancia Ginny terminándose el hidromiel.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que debía de ser un estúpido si te dejó marchar –Afirmó Blaise.

Los Slytherins vaciaron sus jarras también y Ginny miró su reloj, no le daría tiempo a comprar tinta y pergamino si no se dirigía hacia la tienda ahora.

-Bueno, un placer pero tengo que irme antes de que cierren las tiendas para comer.

-¿Ya te vas leoncita? ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? -Preguntó Zabini.

-Sabré llegar sola -Repuso Ginny.

-Está bien, nos veremos por ahí entonces -Se despidió Draco.

-¿Te reservamos asiento para la vuelta? -Preguntó Blaise distraídamente.

-Seguro que ganas de venir con nosotros le sobran -Dijo el rubio irónico.

-No hace falta que os molestéis, gracias -Cortó la pelirroja.

Cuando se hubieron despedido la Gryffindor se abrigó y se encaminó hacia la puerta del establecimiento. Cuando salió del local el viento helado de Hogsmeade la zarandeó.

Congelada y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el resfriado que la esperaba mañana, comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda de utensilios de escritura que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo.

Fue cruzando una calle cuando algo la detuvo, una bola de nieve golpeó su cabeza. Estaba segura de saber quién la había lanzado, pero en darse la vuelta no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Dean, Seamus, y varios Gryffindors más se hallaban riendo a escasos metros de ella. El rostro de Ginny se contrajo, la rabia comenzó a hervir por sus venas y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a caminar hacia Dean con paso decidido.

**Mil gracias a todos por leer! Dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones y si queréis que lo siga;) Nos leemos pronto, besos!**


	4. El león y la serpiente

**Perdón por tardar en publicar, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capi, espero que os guste;)**

**CAPÍTULO 4- EL LEÓN Y LA SERPIENTE**

Dean aún rió más cuando vio a la pelirroja caminar hacia él enfadada. La bola de nieve no se la había tirado él, pero había sido idea suya.

-¿Cómo lo llevas con Malfoy?¿Os habéis acostado ya? -Preguntó Dean cuando la pelirroja estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

La rabia se apoderó de Ginny y sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó una sonora bofetada.

-Deja de decir estupideces. ¡He visto como besabas a aquella chica! ¿No es la primera vez, verdad? -Le acusó encolerizada.

Dean la encaró sorprendido tras recuperarse del golpe. La Weasley se había pasado de la raya.

-Tu y yo ya no somos nada. ¿Me oyes? Puedo besar a quien quiera y cuando quiera. -Dijo enfadado.

-¡Yo jamás he tenido nada con Malfoy! En cambio tú… ¡tú me has estado engañando con otra todo este tiempo! -Exclamó la pelirroja dolida.

-Yo no te he engañado con nadie, ¡aquí la única zorra eres tú! -Escupió con odio, acercándose a la chica cada vez más hasta quedar casi encima de ella -¿Malfoy, Potter, cuantos van ya? No eres más que una zorr… -Ginny no lo dejó terminar, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! -Gritó separándose de Dean mientras este se retorcía de dolor. Sus amigos fueron a socorrerle enseguida, pese que rehusó su ayuda. Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía.

En ese momento escuchó a Dean conjurar la maldición. Ginny se dio la vuelta rápidamente, sacando su varita, pero alguien se le adelanto "¡protego!" exclamó la figura ante ella.

_¿Malfoy?_ se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pijo de mierda? ¿Atacar por la espalda, no sabes hacer nada mejor? -Le increpó enfadado el rubio.

-¡Oh, mirad! ¡Sí es el héroe de Malfoy, que ha venido a socorrer a su novia! -Se burló Dean, y los Gryffindor rieron.

-Mueve tu asqueroso culo lejos de aquí, antes de que te arrepientas de haber nacido, bastardo. -Lo amenazó el Slytherin retándolo con la mirada, lo que atrajo a un gran grupo de alumnos curiosos.

-¿Te crees muy gallito, Malfoy? -Dijo Dean, ignorando a sus amigos, los cuales le hacían señales para que lo dejara.

-Cierra la boca, cobarde, o te la cerraré yo a ti de un puñetazo -Le amenazó el rubio acercándose cada vez más a Dean. "¡Pelea! ¡pelea! ¡pelea!" comenzó a oírse un murmullo de fondo.

-¡Para esto, Draco! -Lo detuvo Ginny interponiéndose entre él y Dean. El Slytherin la apartó de su camino, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se mantuviera alejada.

-¿Quieres pelea, Malfoy? -Lo retó el Gryffindor nuevamente.

-Vas a salir de aquí lloriqueando Thomas, como la nenaza que eres. -Ambos alzaron los puños, y acto seguido Draco golpeó a Dean en la mandíbula, antes de que este pudiera protegerse.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Separaros! -La voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall se escuchó por encima de los gritos y chillidos eufóricos de los alumnos. Dean estaba ahora de espaldas al rubio, soltando improperios mientras escupía sangre.

Ginny abochornada y enfadada comenzó a salir del circulo de alumnos congregados que comenzaba a dispersarse, entonces sintió una mano rodeando su cintura, deteniéndola. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias, nena? -Le susurró el rubio al oído.

-Que yo sepa nunca pedí tu ayuda… no era necesario montar un espectáculo -Dijo encarándolo, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Ya, claro… me has decepcionado.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué? -Inquirió.

-En los chicos de los que te enamoras. El estúpido de Potter, el aún más estúpido de Thomas… esperaba algo mejor de ti.

-¿Crees que tengo mal gusto? ¿Y de quién tendría que enamorarme? Veamos… ¿Del valiente Draco Malfoy? Paso, me han dicho que es un arrogante hijo de papá.

-A quien te haya dicho eso no le debía de caer en gracia… soy el mejor partido del mundo: Inteligente, apuesto, con una buena cuenta bancaria…

-También me hablaron de tu modestia, es legendaria.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Lo sé.

En ese momento la profesora Mc Gonagall apareció de entre la multitud, llegando hasta ellos.

-Malfoy, va a acompañarme al despacho del director. Su conducta y la de Thomas ha sido inadmisible. Les será impuesto un severo castigo a ambos.

-Profesora, estaba haciendo mí trabajo como delegado, él trato de agredirla -Dijo Malfoy muy serio, señalando a la pelirroja con la cabeza.

-Muy caballeroso por su parte -Señaló la profesora sin convicción -de todas formas eso no quita que vaya a ser castigado.

-Profesora… -Comenzó.

-No, no quiero escuchar excusas -Lo atajó ella -Usted y el señor Thomas vendrán conmigo de vuelta al castillo inmediatamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras imitaba a Dean, comenzando a caminar siguiendo a la profesora, quien sin perder más tiempo, se había echado a andar.

-Malfoy -Lo llamó entonces la pelirroja y este se dio la vuelta, alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas de manera interrogante. -Gracias -Susurró, y en el rostro del rubio se dibujó una media sonrisa**.** Acto seguido, este dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando tras McGonagall.

-Ginn, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione en el carruaje, de vuelta al castillo.

La pelirroja asintió, tranquilizándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siento lo de Dean -Musitó Harry, quien se hallaba sentado frente a ella, junto a Ron.

-Te juro por lo que más quieras que le partía la cara a ese retrasado -Aseguró Ron. -No sé porqué salías con él la verdad, nunca me ha caído bien.

-Déjalo Ron -Le reprochó Hermione. -Eres un insensible.

\- Antes Dean te caía muy bien… hasta que comenzó a liarse con tu hermana -Se burló Harry.

-Pero que dices…

-¿Chicos podemos dejar el tema? -Los atajó Ginny -No es que no me guste hablar de las personas que me rompen el corazón, ¡si me encanta!... -Dijo irónica.

-Está bien, hablemos de Malfoy entonces -Dijo Ron. -¿Por qué estabas con él?

-Ron deja de meterte en mí vida privada, haz el favor -Se quejó Ginny cansada.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero vivimos en el mismo castillo.

-Eso no quita que tengas que saber todo lo que hace o deja de hacer -La defendió Hermione.

-De todas formas -Comenzó Harry- no sé que hacías con Malfoy, pero te recomiendo que te alejes de él.

-¿Y eso por qué? -Inquirió la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

-Déjalo… Harry últimamente tiene la cabeza llena de fantasías -Dijo la morena.

-No es así Hermione, lo viste todo tan claro como yo.

-¿Ver qué? -Preguntó Ginny perdiendo la calma, y Ron fue el que habló.

-Fue antes de comenzar el curso, estábamos en el Callejón Diagon, y vimos a Draco y a su madre, se metieron en un callejón y entraron a una tienda.

-¿Los seguisteis hasta una tienda? ¿Me tomáis el pelo?

-Ginn, había mortífagos dentro. Corrieron las cortinas, lo único que vimos fue una especie de armario.

-Quizás solo estaba redecorando la casa. -Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y los mortífagos le ayudaban a escoger muebles? -Se burló Harry -No creo que estuviera ahí por eso… lo que creo es que Voldemort tiene un plan, y Draco está metido en él.

-Yo creo que estás delirando, ¿de verdad crees que Draco es uno de ellos? Es de Slytherin, pero eso no lo convierte en mortífago.

-Eso le dije yo… -Dijo Hermione.

-¿Veis como lo defiende? ¿Por qué lo defiendes Ginny? Ya le ha comido el tarro, la tiene comiendo de su mano -Exclamó Ron horrorizado.

-No digas sandeces Ron. Simplemente me parece una tontería pensar en algo así.

-Pues a mí no -intervino Harry -está tramando algo y descubriré de que se trata.

-Yo creo que odias a Malfoy Harry, eso es todo. No tienes ninguna prueba que lo incrimine y no creo que "el que no debe ser nombrado" confiara en un crío para realizar una misión.

Harry abrió la boca pero se calló, aunque tenía muy claro que no era coincidencia el hecho de que Draco hubiera estado con mortífagos. A esas alturas ya debía ser uno de ellos.

Llegaron al castillo enseguida. Era sábado así que no debían asistir a clase. Comieron tranquilamente y fueron a la sala común. Entonces Ginny decidió ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de la próxima semana. Tras despedirse de su hermano y de Harry -quienes se hallaban absortos en una partida de ajedrez mágico-, y de Hermione, quien leía un libro, salió de la sala común**.**

Comenzó a descender por las escaleras centrales y a caminar por los numerosos pasillos que comunicaban el castillo. Mientras sus pasos la llevaban hasta la biblioteca, su mente comenzó a divagar sobre lo sucedido aquella mañana. ¿Malfoy la había protegido? Si se lo hubieran dicho dos días antes se hubiera reído. Pero no era el caso, la situación había resultado ser real. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar como la había subido al carruaje, ¿creía que podía controlarlo todo y a todos?.

En ese momento, una risa familiar a sus espaldas la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Nos vemos luego, espérame para cenar.

-No sé si seré capaz.

-Déjame algo al menos. -Rió el primero, dándole una palmada en la espalda al segundo. Tras despedirse, el Slytherin comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo hasta alcanzar a Ginny, quien no se había detenido.

**N/A: Gracias por leer y seguirme! Si os ha gustado dejar comentarios, de otra manera dejaré la historia de lado. Un beso;)**


	5. Cumpliendo el castigo

p data-p-id="9f450779eb99bc4d1b38b1cec21b8d66"strongN/A: Hola a todos! Mil gracias por no dejar de leerme pese a tardar una vida en subir capítulo jaja Gracias de corazón a todos los que me dejais comentarios, los agradezco muchísimo, todos los mensajes de ánimo son bien recividos;) /strong/p  
p data-p-id="f6720836207c0a1db17335e2cf9ab116"strong /strong/p  
p data-p-id="0c6b0b2d6c43d396977f5336881aaba3"strongCAPÍTULO 5- CUMPLIENDO EL CASTIGO/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9a985392a255707ce70ead1178050761"-Vaya vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? -Dijo sonriendo de lado./p  
p data-p-id="e633fee714d19f63adfe3d404238ac5f"-¿Tú en la biblioteca, Malfoy? Me dejas de piedra... -Contestó sin mirarlo./p  
p data-p-id="45b35b4dcce1a942159ab33b188d9280"-Me han castigado. -Se encogió de hombros./p  
p data-p-id="cf2574cfe232717534e938b7ba310416"-¿A leer libros? Que tortura -Sonrió irónica la pelirroja./p  
p data-p-id="58cf3dd791a2b5c36b6daa274b51eed9"-Ten cuidado, Weasley -La amenazó el rubio bajando el tono./p  
p data-p-id="d0dd1c14a25fd612f54b7a31ffec9382"-¿O qué? -Replicó ella, y en un movimiento rápido Draco la inmovilizó contra la pared, aprisionando sus manos contra esta./p  
p data-p-id="8eae93b95f73b50d754dbce96188bb88"-O te enseñaré lo que pasa cuando juegas con fuego -Le susurró en su oreja, bajando la nariz por su cuello./p  
p data-p-id="c8b487ecc9132c2256fb33d3f70cf573"La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío y su corazón se aceleró./p  
p data-p-id="6ebcd83dada72a5db87743fd3440211a"-Quizás otro día tengas el placer de hacerlo, hoy ya tengo planes. -Le dijo manteniéndose firme, pese a sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo./p  
p data-p-id="b26a6c0d4309b00f42d821d2adc278a0"Draco se separó de ella./p  
p data-p-id="16dd239ed783b6897edd922d677f6523"-Espero que entre ellos esté el de ayudarme a ordenar libros./p  
p data-p-id="3327e830967024fccaa03f82d47e3c30"Ginny alzó una ceja./p  
p data-p-id="2ac71561517ca059f6f25aa49baed484"-Pues no, precisamente ese no está en mí lista./p  
p data-p-id="d65bc118aba19bac03529c69deaeeaff"-¿Debo recordarte pues, el motivo por el cual estoy castigado?/p  
p data-p-id="a1975690768e7808e34943d6b90c0aaa"-Quizás deberías recordar también que yo no pedí tu ayuda en ningún momento./p  
p data-p-id="aaa0ca98827684283361add3fba0c871"-Tal vez deberías ser un poco más agradecida -Negó el rubio, y antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera replicar, Draco le arrebató la varita del bolsillo de su túnica./p  
p data-p-id="964ee088c9820e7b14b52331ee93538e"-¡Devuélvemela! -Exclamó la chica sorprendida./p  
p data-p-id="2fff341e9b499c3eb606db1a4511c106"-Te la devolveré cuando el último libro este en su sitio./p  
p data-p-id="e3f8b88348c9b5139ff7981bf6b521d3"-Eso no es justo, no pienso cumplir el castigo en tu lugar./p  
p data-p-id="73b051ae8a24ced417179d9f06973e06"-Nos repartiremos el trabajo -Le dijo, y pese a que la pelirroja no tenía ganas de hacerlo, suspiró y comenzó a recorrer el pasadizo hasta llegar a la biblioteca./p  
p data-p-id="4ce54a81b036883f01f8181c279230df"Draco sonrió de lado y la siguió en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la bibliotecaria los atendió y señaló una pila enorme de volúmenes./p  
p data-p-id="3843037788a1422f74c4bc234b27885b"-¿Tantos? ¿Es una broma? -Se asombró la pelirroja mirándola incrédula./p  
p data-p-id="4d8491a81439ca826a72bd5188c497ff"La bibliotecaria hizo caso omiso a su comentario./p  
p data-p-id="b46065b26a796b3eaf709191b486256d"-Debéis ordenarlos por temas, alfabéticamente. El señor Thomas ya ha comenzado, os sugiero que hagáis lo propio. -Y dicho esto se puso las gafas de media luna y comenzó a leer un libro que sostenía entre las manos./p  
p data-p-id="1322ae769aa5a71c405b7760c007f8f7"-No acabaremos nunca -Se quejó Ginny. -Déjame irme, por favor -Le pidió entonces a Draco, dándose la vuelta para encararlo./p  
p data-p-id="4af978acdbc772b0d52d4105f8be516f"-¿Lo dices por qué ese estúpido está aquí? -Inquirió, leyéndole la mente. La chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió muy seria, sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad./p  
p data-p-id="521dc6f251c115fe729da9d153159db7"-Supéralo, nena -Le dijo restándole importancia./p  
p data-p-id="3627280d243b5d5e673d2704940ccb32"-No es tan fácil./p  
p data-p-id="b8f82815cb02de284f129d630d6d6a8e"-Lo es cuando tienes al tío más guapo del castillo a tu lado./p  
p data-p-id="7ae5aaaa0a26a9a803a9eab3c43e883e"Ginny rió entre dientes./p  
p data-p-id="f5c4e4c0b9f24f3cc6e118882df4e310"-Ya, claro, como si tenerte aquí lo arreglara.../p  
p data-p-id="eb58bce20ef1f3566044ff29c83b34fd"-No lo digo por decir -Prosiguió. -Es la pura realidad, solo tienes que mirarme, mi torso, mí cutis perfecto, mis preciosos ojos, mí sonrisa encantadora/p  
p data-p-id="7cd2767bb17f6b84fd0bb4cccd8d7ba2"-Y no olvides tu inigualable sentido del humor -Sonrió la pelirroja./p  
p data-p-id="e158233aff7340995fa1cc61ef10874c"-Muy graciosa, Weasley./p  
p data-p-id="4a584c3ba895f233f47042733ca2a21e"-En fin, te ayudaré, pero solo un rato, tengo cosas que hacer./p  
p data-p-id="bc5e70747bb88dfcd15f977700f49201"-Que considerada.../p  
p data-p-id="0872c4e807b166420b0cdcf0cb9d7529"Al cabo de hora y media habían colocado ya casi todos los libros. Ginny trataba de esquivar -en vano- las miradas cargadas de odio que Dean le profesaba, y al mismo tiempo trataba de mantenerse alejada de Draco./p  
p data-p-id="74e1a5708966fd7eb7f7a680fa905474"Ginny miró su reloj y suspiró, no faltaba ya mucho para la hora de cenar. Cogió un libro de la pila y tras echar un vistazo al título se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías próximas. Leyó los títulos de los volúmenes, hasta que al fin dio con el lugar que le correspondía al libro. Debía colocarlo arriba del todo de la estantería, pero no llegaba, y no quería pedirle su varita a Draco ni acercarse a él./p  
p data-p-id="34242b24e16db43fefe010b733980ded"Dio un par de saltitos tratando de colocar el libro en su sitio, pero no lograba alcanzar la balda. Miró de reojo a ambos lados del pasillo y al ver una silla al fondo de este, decidió cogerla y subirse a ella. Una vez estuvo encaramada a la silla estiró el brazo para colocar el libro, pero seguía sin llagar. Se maldijo por ser tan bajita y se puso de puntillas./p  
p data-p-id="26c37035fc78321e0f0d9bcc61f2ee3a"-¿Pero que haces, Weasley? -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se dio tal susto que resbaló y calló. Apretó los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en los brazos de Draco, quien la sostenía fuertemente impidiendo que cayera./p  
p data-p-id="8855fd0c34a6a56d0da79068f6ed9b69"-Maldita sea- Maldijo mientras Draco reía. -Deja de reírte -Le reprochó./p  
p data-p-id="bada171110ee5b2a909bf81de36d2146"-Eres una inútil... -Dijo depositándola en el suelo./p  
p data-p-id="bad913bdd01997c0b36c6b3c8256edf7"-¿Perdona? -Se ofendió la Gryffindor. -Si hubiera tenido mí varita.../p  
p data-p-id="1e1367b797f1e523d6798ef88594e87e"-No te costaba nada haberme pedirme ayuda -La cortó negando con la cabeza./p  
p data-p-id="b4115b9b1fe30e2d122403274b1ec1cf"-Antes prefiero caerme -Murmuró con fastidio./p  
p data-p-id="4c67901f4a17ea90eac67c55325bbfe0"-¿Ahora te puede el orgullo? -Inquirió el Slytherin con una sonrisa de mofa./p  
p data-p-id="39fb68c42ff19df1850b6a396e2d8722"-Es lo que ocurre cuando se pasa tanto tiempo contigo.../p  
p data-p-id="5b39dbc39c34dfb52f90f24947dae043"-Tienes la lengua muy larga para ser una mojigata./p  
p data-p-id="b9d37f5337b529d1bd035c852b4ae248"-No soy una mojigata -Dijo mirándolo con odio./p  
p data-p-id="862b4518998a4195b744c96ea649e860"-¿Entonces por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca? -Preguntó cogiéndola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia si con fuerza. Ginny no opuso resistencia, por lo que Draco vio su oportunidad. Con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla y le alzo la cara, haciendo que lo mirase mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios, que eran asombrosamente suaves. Entonces se inclinó y sus labios rozaron los de ella, la beso lentamente, y luego profundizó el beso./p  
p data-p-id="4fc6ecd840675367a2479ccf28d63146"De repente el Slytherin se apartó de ella muy sorprendido, ahogando un gemido./p  
p data-p-id="f7aa6f7fef48dc3ff5ae27aa43c781fc"-¡Me has mordido! -Exclamó con una mueca de dolor./p  
p data-p-id="7c08cc0cafac30d8320d3ce3e76dbe78"-No soy una mojigata. -Le dijo muy seria -como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado- y le entregó el libro que aun sostenía, golpeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. -Colócalo tú./p  
p data-p-id="74da58d73b99384f956662931b3c6f89"Draco cogió el libro que le tendía, aun sorprendido, y observó como la Weasley se alejaba a buscar otro./p  
p data-p-id="d03ba9cb8b9577106785224f9af41390"Dean ya se había marchado hacía rato cuando Draco y Ginny terminaron con su parte. Llegaban tarde para la cena, pero si corrían llegarían a tiempo para los postres./p  
p data-p-id="a4c1d801557ce1bbde3e44e1de5c5212"-Gracias por haberme ayudado -Le dijo Draco sin mirarla antes de entrar al Gran Comedor./p  
p data-p-id="d9dd4f7c1c24a042cd075acbe5321a10"-Lo veo y no lo creo. ¿Tú dando las gracias? -El rubio la fulminó con la mirada./p  
p data-p-id="d49a6a848a7d2f13a5bc8cc5cc55c7d5"-Te recuerdo que aún tengo tu varita, Weasley./p  
p data-p-id="59e7d069301f4deb70d2f40fd4a8c0f4"-Devuélvemela. -Le ordenó./p  
p data-p-id="b8e511a611548381206c87ed4f74c75c"-Lo haré -Le dijo con una media sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="5fc777fe1be5c36957de924a406c5ff0"-Malfoy... -Su tono se había vuelto amenazante. Draco hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se dispuso a entrar al Gran Comedor, pero Ginny lo detuvo./p  
p data-p-id="35e079cf3898e09f215ac3b02982f427"-Espera, deja que entre yo primero, y espérate varios minutos antes de entrar tu./p  
p data-p-id="942037e1ea94b6b759af30c6ccde59f3"-¿Y eso por qué debería hacerlo? -Inquirió el Slytherin, disimulando lo divertida que le parecía la situación./p  
p data-p-id="ecb203f5f8cdbd07cdbb665431cd3968"-Porqué me lo debes, igual que me prometiste devolverme la varita./p  
p data-p-id="29be4d629c886312360435ff3cd6f1fb"-Y te prometo que te la devolveré, pero necesito algún que otro favor más./p  
p data-p-id="a5a79dda7cffa2f16b4a10fe8583e0f0"-No pienso besarte, eres un maldito mentiroso. -Escupió con asco./p  
p data-p-id="b3aeb369867e79f20282ab1d057801f7"-¿De verdad crees que me interesas, Weasley? ¿De veras crees estar a mí altura? -Rió negando con la cabeza. -Jamás me interesaría por alguien de una familia como la tuya, unos traidores a la sangre./p  
p data-p-id="fe6e43ec3d09add3c12eba65f0bc4c31"Ginny lo miró incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar./p  
p data-p-id="1ea7de3a4b9fae9f241e9efd0a327b9a"-Eres patético, Malfoy -Consiguió decir, y sin más que hablar entró al Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomando asiento junto a Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="80322d85d27c80ba161980371558b6c0"-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? -Preguntó esta, asombrada ante la naturalidad con la que Ginny había llegado y había empezado a comer./p  
p data-p-id="a5a4562f4b412b8106a1452472bb7b16"-Estaba en la biblioteca -Murmuró la pelirroja, siguiendo con la mirada al rubio que acababa de entrar al comedor./p  
p data-p-id="332800753a31f320a1a215600d836653"-¿Hasta tan tarde? -Se extrañó./p  
p data-p-id="ab78c18c59e6c8bcaeed8c657b6a4ee2"-Se me ha echado el tiempo encima, no te preocupes -Contestó sin mirarla. Podía ver el sonriente rostro de Draco unas mesas más allá. Estaba riendo con Zabini vete tu a saber de qué. Odiaba a Draco con toda su alma, o al menos quería hacerlo. Era un arrogante y un engreído, y por si no fuera poco, era de Slytherin./p  
p data-p-id="f3b8440a844cce8422dd744ac640cdef"-Ginny -La llamó Harry, sacándola de su abstracción. -El fin de semana que viene tenemos previsto hacer las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch./p  
p data-p-id="b0d4b287e8d13e5d991e0de1c06d524d"-¿Tendré que hacerlas yo también?/p  
p data-p-id="70f6abf76bec1c5b7393c51156cb32aa"-Para ser justos, sí. -Se disculpó Harry -Pero ambos sabemos que conseguirás el puesto sin problemas./p  
p data-p-id="3baac284ead04ad09511fb617dadfe52"-No te preocupes, no me importa hacerlas -Sonrió quitándole importancia./p  
p data-p-id="6d40d65b8b0bab0828d3e8ecf7422be6"-Ron se presentará, ¿verdad Ron? -Dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo, quién estaba concentrado en su plato de pudin./p  
p data-p-id="e34ab8163d95b15f6a20dc3055648b53"-Sí, aunque no creo que consiga superar a Cormac -Suspiró./p  
p data-p-id="719e4a9981df31bb8a4caa8069b8c676"-Eres mejor que él -Lo animó Hermione./p  
p data-p-id="3d0968a1cde7ac7d1fe8dabfdad23dce"-Y sino Harry podría darme unas gotitas del Felix Felicis que ganó el otro día. -Bromeó Ron./p  
p data-p-id="0cf441d0e93299084f2bbf66c35aec4b"-¿Felix Felicis? -Preguntó Ginny curiosa./p  
p data-p-id="cdd2603f6f143f08b7f147e03f91f4e9"-Suerte líquida, otorga a quien lo bebe una gran dosis de suerte, nada puede salirle mal. -Bufó Hermione, aún molesta por el hecho de que Harry la superara en pociones./p  
p data-p-id="eecf8ea8a5b904daa02a15e6830f1bec"-¿Y funciona de verdad? -Se interesó./p  
p data-p-id="39f83c5de1c93df35a72878daf8439a3"-En teoría, sí -Respondió Harry sonriente. -Lo gané en clase de pociones./p  
p data-p-id="004d35dd2f2bf78e32004e93c4105616"Después de eso comenzaron a hablar de temas frugales como las clases de Slughorn o el mal humor de Snape. Ginny terminó rápido y tras despedirse de sus amigos se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, donde la esperaba Luna. Esta la había estado haciendo señas toda la cena para captar su atención, y cuando la consiguió le indicó que acabara rápido para poder hablar./p  
p data-p-id="5d5b4a2031bc1b05bd0c4fef5f4d1a10"Mientras, en la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco no perdía detalle./p  
p data-p-id="ab26e5435ce6190b20162a5287403935"-Chicos nos vemos en la sala común -Les dijo a sus amigos sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja./p  
p data-p-id="2361d835d7c7b91f62be4b7f5e082afe"-¿Ya has acabado? -Inquirió Zabini, siguiendo su mirada con curiosidad. -Dime que no vas a por la Weasley.../p  
p data-p-id="ce4535582c049302c1a6e5f83a440877"Draco no contesto, en lugar de eso se levantó y le dio una palmada a Blaise en la espalda./p  
p data-p-id="108b6d88353be9e60ebd127fd9b2c79c"-Estas loco -Se rió este negando con la cabeza, pero lo dejo marchar./p  
p data-p-id="6611bc4aea00c9f4259062075bdb16d9"Ginny y Luna salían del comedor entre la multitud, parecía que todos hubieran acabado de cenar al unísono. Sin previo aviso Luna tropezó y calló al suelo, Ginny la ayudó a levantarse rápidamente. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre la suya, pero no le dio tiempo a ver de quien se trataba, había demasiada gente./p  
p data-p-id="74838b75f58d265ae677a48b031623f2"Cuando se apartaron de la entrada y se dirigieron a un sitio más tranquilo Luna se sentó en un banco de piedra, y Ginny la imitó. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que tenía algo en la mano./p  
p data-p-id="72aea9f96e4749d9540f3c228a6c20d3"-¿Qué has estado haciendo toda el día? -Preguntó Luna. -Quedamos para ir a Hogsmeade, pero no apareciste./p  
p data-p-id="b5f0663421a62875c99c292ab75ef645"-Me retrasé, lo siento -Se disculpó la pelirroja, leyendo desconcertada el papel que había encontrado arrugado en su mano. Este rezaba "Si quieres recuperar tu varita, reúnete conmigo en veinte minutos en el baño de prefectos. Ves sola, la contraseña es: Frescura de Pino./p  
p data-p-id="c5ae3a910a5d40d6ae524d1fba37bcec"Pdt: Lleva el bañador puesto... o no"/p  
p data-p-id="63c11859b3dfd4a05c2651a01a06a68a"Será guarro pensó. Estaba molesta con Malfoy, ¿acababa de insultarla tanto a ella como a su familia, y aún así le pedía quedar? Iría a por su varita, se la quitaría, y saldría de allí. No pensaba estar ni un segundo más con ese Slytherin./p  
p data-p-id="aea2550b2460d640ed6debed2c8ebaa8"-No estás escuchándome -Se quejó Luna./p  
p data-p-id="266aa3cf2e1b8b065a0651ec0dfa181c"-Sí lo hago -Replicó Ginny sin pensar./p  
p data-p-id="2b05c822623262dc1b20b0e5f21b71fa"-He quedado ahora con Neville, y no sé si es buena idea./p  
p data-p-id="642467640e816c62c13e7200bea44d19"-¿Por qué no iba a ser buena idea? Yo creo que hacéis buena pareja -La animó./p  
p data-p-id="ed1d12d69007f42f3b1cfb45dd2eb455"-No estoy segura de que él este interesado en mí... En fin, voy a arreglarme un poco -Suspiró algo insegura./p  
p data-p-id="7aee8e5eaf743601949693cc2f821f1f"-Arriba ese ánimo, y ya me contarás mañana -Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Tras despedirse se dieron un fuerte abrazo y cada una se fue en una dirección./p  
p data-p-id="86a48ced376966858e135ebac8016efc"Ginny no pensaba coger el bañador, no iba a bañarse con Malfoy... no obstante decidió ponérselo por si acaso./p  
p data-p-id="2791e2e6a2514c3bb3738379a52c6f32"Tras salir de su habitación comenzó ha caminar hacia el baño de prefectos, nunca había ido allí, puesto que no era prefecta, pero sabía donde se encontraba./p  
p data-p-id="666dad1aeaff5fc90ff29b54c5b3d6d2"No estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello e ir./p  
p data-p-id="89318bc59cc3d8815316aa741bf5bedb"strongGRACIAS POR LEERME! Si os ha gustado no os olvideis de votar el capi, y dejarme comentarios tanto positivos como negativos para que pueda conocer vuestra opinión;) /strong/p  
p data-p-id="9e094fbff338ee66e4a0fd9524bcef7b"strongUN BESAZO, y nos leemos prontito! /strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
